<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Before the Sundance Première by cancmbyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695567">Before the Sundance Première</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancmbyn/pseuds/cancmbyn'>cancmbyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sundance Premiere [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancmbyn/pseuds/cancmbyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Timmy is waiting...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sundance Premiere [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CMBYN Drabble Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Timmy arrived in Utah the afternoon before the next day’s premiere, with plenty of time to spare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Excited was an inadequate word to describe how long he felt he had been waiting to see <b> <em>Call Me By Your Name</em> </b> and reconnect with Luca, Michael and everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’d, of course, received the DVD from Luca weeks in advance.  But stubbornly, he preferred to watch all of his films on a big screen, as opposed to watching on his computer.  And he knew that he’d done some of his best work for this film.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, he opted for slipping on his headphones, plugging into his phone and dancing off some of his excess energy in his hotel room.  He was halfway through into rapping to his favourite song, when he noticed the hotel room phone flashing with a call.  Who could be calling him via the hotel phone?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lifted the receiver, “Hullo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Elio,” Armie’s honeyed tones warmed the line.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oliver,” Tim echoed back to him, not bothering to repress his smile. They hadn’t played this game since Créma.  “When did you get in?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just now.  You’re my first call.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pause.  Timothée waited, his heart rate automatically speeding up, not daring even to breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I.. I just realized that I’m going to need help here.  Help, that only you can provide.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure man, what can I do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My chest is still healing and I can’t do much with my right arm in a sling.  Can you come over and help me? I don’t want to undo all of my good progress that I’ve made through physio.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, yeah, no problem.  I’ll be there.  What’s your room number?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Room 869.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“869”  Yes, only Armie would have the luck to have gotten that particular room assignment. Or else the universe continued to shine down on him.  <em> La muvi star.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh and Tim...bring your robe and luggage.  You’re staying with me tonight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes sir.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Timmy meets up with Armie in his room</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapter 2 - Before the Sundance Premiere</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Timmy took the hotel stairs two at a time.  It was worth the effort and definitely faster than waiting for the elevator.  Plus, the stairs didn’t come with CCTV cameras in them.  But this meant that he arrived at Armie’s room door on the double, somewhat out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>He waited for his breathing to subside a moment - but actually he wasn’t sure if he was out of breath because of the exercise or because he was going to spend the night with Armie Hammer - his secret boyfriend.  He hadn’t seen him in a few weeks - far too long for Timmy’s taste.  Even though they last time had been at Armie’s house in LA, where they’d had to be somewhat discrete, to say the least.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled his sweater down, gave a sniff, and flapped some air inward.  Hopefully, he wasn’t sweating too much.  It was good to be keen, but not so keen to be sweating up a storm.  He paused again and then lifted his hand to knock at the door.  Knock, knock, knock, pause, knock, knock, kock.  I-love-you,oh-so-much.  (He didn’t know it now, but this would turn into his little code for touching Armie on his back on the red carpet).</p><p> </p><p>The door swung open, with a very large presence off to one side.  Boy, his man was huge.  Timmy took a short moment to just look at him; looking a little dad-like today with a faded green and black plaid button down shirt, with his wounded arm tucked into a black sling, and soft grey jeans on his impossibly long legs.  Hair longer than usual, not quite Oliver hair, with a somewhat scruffy beard, that Timmy was getting used to rubbing up against.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” smiled Armie.  “Get in here,” reaching out his good arm to pull Timmy into the room, up against him and closing the door away from prying eyes. </p><p> </p><p>And Timmy felt both that physical and magnetic draw again, always when he was around Armie, leaning into him, smelling the essence that was him.  Pine, with just a hint of acrid-tinged sweat.  He breathed deeply and felt utterly at home again, if only just for a brief moment.</p><p> </p><p>And then Armie was kissing him hello.  Lightly, gently, welcoming.  What did with all of his friends, male or female.  At first, when Timmy had seen that, he had been somewhat shocked, but now he was used to it.  And it felt terribly democratic, even.</p><p> </p><p>“Armie,” Timmy breathed, holding him tightly, always a little too long.  He looked into his blue eyes and smiled - Armie seemed a bit tired.  Having a newborn in the house was no picnic and Ford was definitely not sleeping through the night as of yet.  He hoped that Armie would be able to catch up on his sleep during the Festival.  He pulled away, reluctantly, and deposited his bags.  There were two beds in the room - were they going to sleep in separate beds.  Not if Timmy got his way.  He decided to take matters into his own hands.</p><p> </p><p>Without removing his shoes, he hopped up on top of the closest bed and started jumping up and down on the coveret, “We made it!  I can’t believe we’re finally here! Yahoo!”  That bed became completely mussed up in no time.  He wouldn’t be sleeping there and neither would Armie.</p><p> </p><p>His companion laughed, eyes a-crinkle, “Come on down.  Let’s figure out what we’re doing.”</p><p> </p><p>In response, Timmy’s eyes shone - <em> we </em>- he loved the sound of that.  </p><p> </p><p>He flopped on downward, sitting across from his man.  Waiting.  Like the good boy he wanted to be.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1.  100% fiction, of course.</p><p>2.  Your lovely comments for this newbie fiction writer are always appreciated.</p><p>3.  Have no idea how many chapters this story will be...We shall see!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. 100% fiction of course. 321 words.</p><p>2. Based on a prompt from discord and the quote for this drabble challenge.</p><p>3. Comments are the lifeblood for this new fiction author!  Thanks.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>